Imprevisível
by Luud-chan
Summary: Ichigo e Rukia foram convencidos a serem cobaias de uma nova geringonça criada por Urahara Kisuke, certamente isso não poderia dar certo, uma vez que se tratava do loiro. O que nenhum deles esperava, era que a experiência desse tão errado e transportasse a morena e o ruivo para um futuro de aproximadamente cem anos na Soul Society mostrando um futuro no mínimo imprevisível.


_Olá queridos leitores. Já faz um tempo que não posto aqui, rs. ^^ _

_Tive essa ideia um tempo atrás e finalmente consegui fazer algo. Espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_Por: Luúd-chan_

_Imprevisível_

Era um daqueles longos dias entediantes onde não se tem nada para fazer além de "boiar". Para o substituto de shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo aquele seria um dia perfeito para um descanso depois da semana inteira caçando hollows praticamente sem parar. O mesmo servia para Kuchiki Rukia, afinal, ela também estava exausta de ter que ouvir aquela professora estranha ficar ensinando algo sobre reprodução de amebas, o que realmente não interessava para ela. Por que diabos ela iria querer saber como a tal de ameba se reproduz? Puff.

O dia poderia ter seguido tranquilo se Urahara Kisuke não houvesse ligado para Ichigo no meio da tarde requisitando a presença dele e de Rukia imediatamente para algo que ele não quis falar mesmo com o ruivo berrando no telefone ameaçando não ir porcaria nenhuma. Ao fim, tanto Ichigo como Rukia foram vencidos pela curiosidade e acabaram indo ao Urahara shop.

Quando chegaram foram surpreendidos com a rapidez que foram atendidos, deixando ambos desconfiados com aquela atitude vinda do loiro.

— Entrem, entrem. Rápido! Tenho uma surpresa. — Convidou afobado enquanto mantinha o leque sobre os lábios escondendo um sorriso no mínimo suspeito que não fora visto pelos dois shinigamis que o fitava com curiosidade.

— E então Urahara, por que nos chamou aqui? — Rukia foi direto ao assunto sem pestanejar arrancando um suspiro do vendedor e um aceno de aprovação de Ichigo que se manteve em silêncio — Para ter nos chamado em um final de semana, a coisa deve ser séria mesmo.

— Ora, ora Kuchiki-san. Não seja tão apressada. — Falou com aquela voz fingida que só enganava aqueles que não o conheciam — Acha mesmo que eu só chamaria você a o Kurosaki-san para dar notícias ruins? Que ofensa a minha pessoa. — Fingiu ficar ofendido e falsas lágrimas brotaram no canto dos seus olhos.

— Quem não te conhece que te compre. — Ichigo pronunciou-se pela primeira vez enquanto franzia ainda mais o cenho na tentativa de conter sua curiosidade — Chega de drama e vamos direto ao assunto. Qual o motivo de estarmos aqui?

— Certo! Me sigam. — Voltou a ficar normal e começou a ir na direção do seu laboratório sendo seguido pelos jovens que a cada passo ficavam ainda mais desconfiados pelo motivo de estarem ali — Pronto! É aqui! — Levantou o leque animado.

— É aqui o quê? — Rukia indagou cruzando os braços — No que você está nos metendo Urahara?

— Bem, uns dias atrás eu não tinha nada para fazer, então...

— Sem enrolar Urahara, vai direto ao ponto! — A Kuchiki murmurou irritada fazendo Ichigo se distanciar um passo caso ela decidisse atacar o loiro de repente.

— Tão apressada a Kuchiki-san é. Como você aguenta Kurosaki-san? — Perguntou olhando para Ichigo em uma clara insinuação, onde Ichigo preferiu ficar em silêncio para não sobrar pra ele e uma veia saltou na testa da shinigami — Okay. É o seguinte, eu inventei uma máquina que faz com que saibamos de técnicas que teremos no futuro e possibilita que a tenhamos agora!

— Ah não! Não acredito que pediu para que viéssemos aqui para sermos cobaias! — Ichigo berrou irritado com a possibilidade.

— Mas olhe pelo lado bom Kurosaki-san! Se tudo der certo você ficará mais forte antes do tempo!

— E se não der certo? — Rukia perguntou séria olhando diretamente para Kisuke.

— Iremos descobrir certo? — Respondeu voltando a colocar o leque na frente do rosto que escondia um sorriso audacioso.

— E quem garante que não vamos acabar morrendo se não der certo? — O ruivo questionou irritadiço.

— Tudo vai dar certo caro Kurosaki-san. Confie nas minhas habilidades. — Resmungou dessa vez parecendo realmente ofendido.

— Tudo bem, o que temos que fazer? — Rukia tomou a palavra sentindo-se um pouco culpada pela forma que estavam tratando Urahara, mal sabendo que não passava de mera dissimulação.

— Fiquem na forma de shinigami e sentem-se ali. — Disse apontando para uma bugiganga enorme com duas cadeiras que possuíam uns capacetes estranhos e bem, bem suspeitos. Ichigo e Rukia encararam-se e assentiram tentando buscar confiança que não tinham no momento.

Os dois obedeceram e encaminharam-se na direção daquela máquina estranha e sentaram-se nas cadeiras e em seguida colocaram os capacetes esperando o que viria dessa vez.

— E agora Urahara-san? — O Kurosaki perguntou em voz alta enquanto o loiro digitava algumas coisas em mais alguma de suas loucas máquinas.

— Só esperar um minutinho agora. Boa sorte! — Gritou de volta ajeitando um par de óculos escuros no rosto e sorrindo — É hora do show!

Um barulho imenso se fez na sala juntamente com um excesso de luz que obrigou os shinigamis a fecharem os olhos tamanho incômodo que a luz causava. No segundo seguinte um barulho mais alto ainda soou e um tremor iniciou-se violentamente chacoalhando tudo. E Ichigo e Rukia sumiram.

— Ops. — Urahara murmurou enquanto contemplava um tremendo vácuo a sua frente.

**I&R**

Ichigo moveu-se lentamente e arrependeu-se por isso. Sentiu uma tremenda dor de cabeça — provavelmente vinda do quinto dos infernos — apenas com um simples movimento. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas os raios fortes do sol o impediam que fizesse isso com o conforto desejável. Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para recobrar a consciência e lembrar-se do que havia ocorrido. Forçou-se a abrir os olhos e levantou-se buscando por Rukia que não estava perto de si. A encontrou a alguns metros à frente e correu em sua direção.

— Rukia. — Balançou levemente os ombros da shinigami que estava desacordada e soltou um muxoxo de reclamação — Rukia acorda. — Balançou com um pouco mais de força fazendo-a enfim despertar com uma dor de cabeça tão forte quanto à dele.

— Hum... Ichigo? O que aconteceu? — Questionou um tanto mole enquanto esfregava as têmporas com força para afastar a dor de cabeça, e juntamente com isso recordou-se dos fatos — Maldito Urahara. Onde estamos? — Perguntou enquanto olhava em volta, constatando que não havia nada além de uma extensa floresta.

— Não sei. Acordei a pouco também. O que será que aconteceu? — Indagou para si mesmo antes de continuar — Vamos dar uma olhada, quem sabe não fomos apenas transportados para outro lugar.

— Certo. Mas vamos com cuidado, afinal não sabemos com o que estamos lidando. — Ichigo concordou e logo os dois iniciaram uma busca em volta de onde estavam. Não demoraram muito para encontrarem uma estrada no meio da densa floresta.

— Rukia, tem algo errado por aqui.

— Sim. Estou sentindo algo estranho também. Tenho uma leve impressão que já estive nesse lugar antes, mas tem algo muito diferente. — Comentou pensativa tentando se lembrar, porém nada lhe vinha à mente.

— Vamos continuar seguindo a estrada, quem sabe não achamos algo. — Ichigo deu a ideia e continuaram seguindo o rumo da estrada até chegarem a um dos distritos mais pobres de toda a Soul Society — Ah, estamos na Soul Society. Será fácil voltar pra casa.

— Espere Ichigo, há algo errado. Veja. — Rukia andou até uma casa onde duas crianças brincavam e parou na frente das suas que sequer olhou para ela — Viu? As pessoas daqui não gostam de shinigamis, toda vez que aparecemos eles se escondem dentro de suas casas, e eu estou falando e parece que nem estão me escutando.

— Agora que você disse, é verdade. — Ichigo andou até a morena e agachou-se próximo as duas crianças — Oe, aqui. — Chamou enquanto balançava as mãos freneticamente na frente dos rostos dos dois meninos, mas nenhum esboçou qualquer reação diante daquilo. Então, Ichigo atreveu-se em tentar tocar, mas para sua surpresa, sua mão atravessou o garoto.

— Oh. — Rukia exclamou surpresa — Parece que agora somos literalmente fantasmas.

— Mais que merda! — Ichigo praguejou — O que diabos o Urahara fez conosco? — Gritou para os quatro ventos, e por ironia do destino, ninguém podia ouvi-lo mesmo. Então não se importava.

— Acalme-se Ichigo, vamos para a Sereitei e vemos o que pode ser feito. — Rukia manteve-se calma e impassível, nesse momento ela lembrou muito Byakuya. Ichigo suspirou fundo e decidiu por acatar a sugestão da "amiga".

Logo os dois estavam usando seus shunpos para chegarem o mais rápido possível aos portões da Sereitei, se bem que era muito estranha a condição que se encontravam, e por conta disso, conseguiram — literalmente — atravessar a parede da Sereitei sem maiores problemas. Andaram em direção ao décimo segundo esquadrão com esperanças que lá, poderiam obter algum tipo de ajuda, mas no caminho, pararam por conta de uma cena esquisita, para não dizer interessante.

Os dois ficaram estáticos sem saber como reagir. Abarai Renji era capitão do sexto esquadrão, mas não era esse o motivo pelo qual estavam estáticos — afinal, todos sabiam que Renji tinha potencial para ser um _taichou_ —, o motivo era uma pequena garota de cabelos negros com o corte exatamente igual ao de Rukia e os olhos de um castanho intenso de aproximadamente quatro anos de idade estar nos ombros do homem de cabelos cor de sangue. E a aparência da garota, era inconfundível. Aquela menina, com certeza era filha de Kuchiki Rukia. Os traços eram perfeitamente iguais aos dela, a linha dos lábios, o contorno do nariz, o formato dos olhos. Tudo na menina era de Kuchiki Rukia, com exceção dos olhos.

— Papai! Papai! — A menina repetia enquanto batia palmas animadamente.

— Eu sei, eu sei. O que sua mãe vai dizer quando chegarmos em casa? Provavelmente ela vai me surrar, olha o seu estado. — Renji "do futuro" resmungou para a garota que estava simplesmente imunda, ela abriu um sorriso lindo para ele e voltou a falar.

— Mamãe, mamãe!

— Calma Hisa, vai ver ela daqui a pouco!

Ichigo preferiu ficar em silêncio, porque simplesmente não sabia como reagir aquilo. No fundo, sentia-se profundamente ressentido. Então o homem que ocuparia o coração de Rukia seria Renji e não ele? Era com Renji que ela teria filhos? Era com Renji que ela passaria o resto dos dias? Ele simplesmente não podia aceitar isso, mas era o que claramente havia acontecido. E ele ficou se perguntando se o amor que sentia por ela não fora o suficiente. Por conta disso, uma bela de uma carranca — pior que a habitual — surgiu no rosto de Ichigo.

Rukia sorriu com a cena. Imediatamente havia percebido que aquela menina era sua. E era tão linda! E aquela cena aqueceu seu coração, porque ali estava a confirmação de todos os seus sonhos. Ficou sorrindo como uma perfeita boba alegre enquanto inutilmente desenhava os traços da filha — que Renji tinha posto no chão — com a ponta dos dedos totalmente deslumbrada. Ichigo a observava atentamente, e mesmo chateado com tudo aquilo, deixou um sorriso escapar dos lábios. Nunca soube que a morena queria ser mãe.

Rukia levantou-se e ficou por observar Renji e a menina cantarem de forma desajeitada e alegre. Ela olhou para Ichigo que tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios e também sorriu. No mesmo instante, sentiram uma presença muito bem conhecida e olharam para frente novamente onde viram a figura de Kuchiki Byakuya, vestido com o _haori_ do primeiro esquadrão. A boca dos dois foi ao chão em questão de segundos. O que teria acontecido com o velho Yamamoto?

— Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! — A menina gritou de repente parecendo bastante animada a pôs-se a correr na direção de Byakuya que a respondeu com um enorme sorriso e abriu os braços.

— Não corra Hisa! — Renji falou em vão e soltou um suspiro resignado antes de render-se e abrir um sorriso.

— Como você está Hisa? — Byakuya perguntou em um tom extremamente gentil enquanto acolhia sua sobrinha nos braços.

— Beeeeeeeem. — Respondeu animada colocando as pequenas mãos no rosto dele obrigando-o a fazer uma espécie de biquinho. A garota gargalhou alto.

Kurosaki Ichigo não estava presenciando aquela cena! Era impossível! Primeiro Byakuya havia sorrido. Duas vezes! Depois, falou em um tom gentil! Gentil! E agora, estava tendo suas bochechas apertadas por sua sobrinha que o obrigada a fazer um biquinho! UM BIQUINHO! Sabia que não era hora pra essas coisas, mas simplesmente não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir. Rukia o fitou incrédula.

— Endoidou de vez Ichigo?

— Não. — Falou entre uma risada — Mas não é todo dia que se pode ver o Byakuya virar gato e sapato nas mãos de uma criança. Ainda mais ela sendo sua filha! — Rukia arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas reparando muito bem na palavra "sua". Como ele era idiota. Suspirou e voltou a falar.

— Fala sério Ichigo, eu já te disse que o nii-sama é um ótimo irmão. — Resmungou desviando o olhar do dele — Acho melhor arrumarmos uma maneira de sair daqui logo. Não sabemos quando aquele idiota do Urahara irá fazer algo para nos tirar daqui.

— E o que você sugere? — Perguntou sarcástico — Ninguém pode nos ver, Rukia.

— Renji! — Antes que Rukia pudesse responder, uma voz igual a sua surgiu e demonstrava estar bastante raivosa — Olha o estado que está a Hisa!

Novamente os dois shinigamis ficaram surpresos. Viraram-se na direção da voz encontrando uma versão de Rukia mais velha e feminina, os cabelos estavam ligeiramente mais longos indo até metade de suas costas, mas sua franja continuava no mesmo lugar, ela estava alguns centímetros mais alta e seu corpo um tanto mais robusto, seus olhos continuavam os mesmos e provavelmente, sua personalidade também. E por cima das vestes de shinigami, um haori branco com o símbolo do terceiro esquadrão pousava em seus ombros.

— Mamãe! — Hisa gritou alegre ainda no colo de Byakuya que logo a deixou no chão para correr livremente na direção de Rukia.

— Oh meu anjo. — Agachou-se para receber a filha nos braços — Olha o seu estado. — E uma aura maligna começou a fluir sobre o corpo da morena e ela dirigiu-se com um olhar maligno na direção de Renji — Eu pedi pra você cuidar dela por apenas cinco malditos minutos! — A morena o fuzilava com o olhar enquanto o ruivo começava a suar frio.

— Não seja tão dura com ele Rukia. — Byakuya se pronunciou surpreendendo a todos, inclusive Ichigo e Rukia versão "fantasmas" que assistiam a tudo. O grande Byakuya intercedendo por alguém? Era um milagre! — Você sabe muito bem como a Hisa é danada, basta tirar os olhos dela por um segundo e ela dá um jeito de se sujar.

Rukia suspirou derrotada e seu olhar voltou para Renji novamente que agradecia mentalmente o seu antigo _taichou_ pela pequena ajuda, não queria apanhar de Rukia.

— Tudo bem. Desculpe. — Desculpou-se com um sorriso deslumbrante que deixou Ichigo praticamente hipnotizado e igualmente decepcionada por ver que aquele sorriso não era especialmente dele.

— Vamo pla casa mamãe! — Hisa resmungou com um bico enquanto puxava o kimono de Rukia levemente. A morena mãe riu — Estou com fooooome.

— Claro meu bem. Você é esfomeada que nem seu pai. — Comentou fitando a filha com carinho e segurando sua pequena mãozinha para começar a andar — Até mais nii-sama, nos vemos depois, certo? — O Kuchiki assentiu levemente com um sorriso discreto nos lábios — Vamos Renji, tem alguém te esperando lá em casa.

— Até mais Kuchiki-taichou. — Renji acenou enquanto corria para o lado de Rukia que já tinha começado a andar segurando a mãe de Hisa.

Ichigo observou a cena com um sorriso triste. O que poderia ter dado errado entre ele e Rukia para que as coisas terminassem daquele jeito? Foi tirado dos seus devaneios pela voz irritada de Rukia.

— Ei Ichigo, você está me escutando? — Ela estava com um tom irritado e as mãos na cintura. Nada bom.

— Desculpe. — Murmurou coçando a cabeça sem jeito — O que é?

— Olhe. — Apontou para a direção onde ela do futuro tinha ido onde tinha uma forte luz translúcida que poderia ser vista de longe — Acho que o Urahara conseguiu fazer alguma coisa para nos tirar daqui, vamos!

— Certo. — O ruivo assentiu e logo os dois foram na direção da luz usando seus _shunpos,_ logo estavam perto de Rukia e sua "família" novamente. A luz ainda estava uns metros mais a frente, por isso, decidiram ir andando devagar para ter certeza se aquilo os tiraria realmente dali.

A morena foi mais a frente de Ichigo e por isso ele pôde observar melhor a Rukia do futuro sem ter o perigo de ser pego no flagra e ficar em uma situação constrangedora, também pôde ouvir o que eles conversavam.

— Me fale o quem é Rukia. — Renji pedia em um muxoxo.

— Não vou. É surpresa. Vai ver quando chegar, oras. — Respondeu com uma expressão divertida.

— Você é muito má e só piorou com o tempo. Também, convivendo com... — Por um momento as palavras de Renji ficaram mudas e Ichigo não soube muito bem o que ele falava, mas depois de alguns segundos, pôde observar as palavras dele e simplesmente sorriu. Sorriu tanto que parecia que a qualquer momento ia rasgar-lhe a face.

— Ichigo! O que você está fazendo? Vem logo! — Rukia berrou com ele claramente irritada pela lerdeza do seu "amigo" — Dá pra ver o outro lado dessa coisa, aquele idiota está acenando para nós.

— Estou indo! — Rukia entrou em uma espécie de túnel/portal que parecia muito com o _seikamon_ e começou a andar sem esperar por Ichigo que ainda estava alguns metros atrás dela, o ruivo começou a entrar no portal mas por um momento teve um impulso de querer virar-se novamente e assim o fez.

Teve o vislumbre de um homem alto e ruivo com um sorriso que ele nunca poderia imaginar na face com uma menina morena fazendo-o de cavalinho enquanto segurava a mão de uma mulher morena e um ruivo com cabelos cor de sangue que revirava os olhos e colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça.

E sorriu.

Talvez as coisas não dessem totalmente errado. Talvez estivesse dado muito, muito certo. Talvez as coisas não fossem tão imprevisíveis como ele imaginou que seria.

Ao chegar em seu tempo real, Rukia deu uma pequena espancada em Urahara que por incrível que pareça não se defendeu, mas choramingou que nem uma criança enquanto gritava "Yoruichi-san" e a morena só parou quando sentiu-se satisfeita. Depois disso os _shinigamis_ seguiram para casa e Ichigo ficou ouvindo Rukia resmungar que tinha perdido o seu precioso final de semana e não pôde discordar dela. Quando chegaram a uma parte do caminho, ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Rukia olhou para Ichigo depois de um tempo pronta para perguntar algo, mas a pergunta escapou de seus lábios quando viu a expressão no rosto do ruivo.

— Por que você está sorrindo tanto assim? — A morena perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

— Porque... — Ichigo queria responder, mas parecia que as palavras lhe faltavam e sua timidez exacerbada estava começando a atacá-lo justamente naquela hora. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo — Porque... — Ele coçou a cabeça tentando fazer com que as palavras saíssem. Rukia riu deliciosamente.

— Já sei o que é. É por causa de mim! — Falou toda animada enquanto um sorriso sarcástico brincava em seus lábios finos. Quase que imediatamente o sangue de Ichigo foi todo para suas bochechas, denunciando que ela estava certa.

— Sua... — Ia xingá-la, mas acabou por apenas suspirar — Como... ?

— Você é previsível. — Respondeu com calma andando em volta dele, impossibilitando que ele conseguisse ver o brilho malicioso naquele olhar que ele tanto amava.

— Sou? — Perguntou retoricamente tentando acompanhá-la com o olhar e ela assentiu com gosto.

Um sentimento estranho invadiu Ichigo e ele quis, ele _queria_ fazer com que ela retirasse aquelas palavras. Em um ato impulsivo e instintivo ele a puxou para si em um braço quente e confortável colando seus corpos de forma sedutora. Rukia se surpreendeu e estremeceu pela mudança repentina de temperatura, mas nada o fez para pará-lo. Os braços fortes dele estavam em volta dela e ela simplesmente retribuiu, colocando os braços em volta do torso do ruivo que sorriu e separou-se um pouco dela. Aproveitando aquela coragem repentina, com a ponta dos dedos levantou o queixo da morena para si e aproximou os lábios dos dela, quando os lábios se roçaram levemente, ele parou e sussurrou.

— Agora diga que sou previsível Kuchiki Rukia. — Sussurrou maldosamente separando-se dela e deixando-a extremamente irritada e frustrada.

— Talvez não seja tanto assim. Mas não fique tão tranquilo, você me pagará por essa, Kurosaki Ichigo! — Ameaçou fazendo-o rir de escárnio e começar a andar novamente deixando-a para trás.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar e Ichigo podia jurar que suas costas estavam queimando, mas preferiu ignorar. De repente, ouviu os passos dela atrás de si mais rápidos que o normal e virou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando fez isso, viu que ela estava perto demais e foi quando aconteceu.

Rukia selou os lábios nos dele rapidamente, tão rápido que ele não teve tempo de retribuir, de se mexer, ou de pensar. Apenas de ficar totalmente atônico. A morena o olhou divertida e falou.

— Eu disse que me vingaria. — Ele ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, com a mesma expressão de surpresa a olhando fixamente — Vamos para casa.

— Sim. — E começou a andar do lado dela rezando para que aquilo não fosse apenas mais um sonho. Quando seus braços se roçaram, ele capturou uma das mãos dela entre as suas e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela que aceitou sem reclamar e ainda apertou levemente em sinal de aprovação.

— Sabia que faria isso. — Comentou — E você é um idiota.

Ele não reclamou, nem revirou, apenas sorriu a trazendo para mais perto.

— Realmente, nosso futuro não é tão imprevisível assim.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, que tal alguns reviews para animar essa escritora gulosa? :D


End file.
